gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kate Hudson
|GebOrt = Los Angeles, Kalifornien |imdb = 0005028}} Kate Garry Hudson (*19. April 1979 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin, Filmproduzentin und Sängerin und unter anderem Golden-Globe-Preisträgerin. In Glee stellt sie Cassandra July dar. Leben und Karriere Kate Hudson ist die Tochter von Goldie Hawn und Bill Hudson. Aufgewachsen ist sie bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Stiefvater Kurt Russell. Mit dem Film "Almost Famous – Fast" berühmt gelang ihr mit einem Golden Globe und einer Oscar-Nominierung der endgültige Durchbruch. Es folgten die Liebeskomödien "Alex und Emma", "Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen?" und "Liebe auf Umwegen", die alle eher durchschnittliche Kritiken bekamen, dennoch war man von Hudson begeistert. Angeblich kam sie in Betracht für die weibliche Hauptrolle in "Spiderman", die sie jedoch zugunsten einer Rolle im Film "Die vier Federn" ablehnte. 2003 spielte Hudson neben Glenn Close und Naomi Watts in der Gesellschaftskomödie "Eine Affäre in Paris". Hudson arbeitet zudem als Sängerin. 2010 erschien ihre erste Single Cinema Italiano. Von 2000 bis 2006 war Hudson mit dem Rocksänger Chris Robinson verheiratet und brachte am 7. Januar 2004 in Los Angeles ihren gemeinsamen Sohn zur Welt. Von 2006 bis 2007 war sie mit Owen Wilson liiert. Seit 2010 ist sie mit Matthew Bellamy zusammen. Im Juli 2011 wurden Hudson und Bellamy Eltern eines Sohnes. Nach vier Jahren Beziehung lösten Hudson und Bellamy die Verlobung im Dezember 2014 auf. Derzeit ist sie mit dem Musiker Danny Fujikawa liiert, im Oktober 2018 kam ihre gemeinsame Tochter Rani zur Welt. 2013 beteiligte sich Kate Hudson als Co-Founder an der US-Sportbekleidungsmarke "Fabletics". "Fabletics" wurde von Adam Goldenberg, Don Ressler und Kate Hudson im Juli 2013 gegründet und startete offiziell am 01. Oktober 2013. "Fabletics" ist ein Tochterunternehmen von "Justfab". Filmografie Filme *1998: Desert Blue *1999: Eine Nacht in New York *2000: Dr T and the Women *2000: Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Tödliche Gerüchte *2000: Alles über Adam *2001: Ricochet River Lorna *2001: The Cutting Room *2002: Die vier Federn *2003: Eine Affäre in Paris *2003: Alex und Emma *2003: Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? *2004: Liebe auf Umwegen *2005: Der verbotene Schlüssel *2005: I'm Still Here: Real Diaries of Young People Who Lived During the Holocaust *2006: Ich, Du und der Andere *2008: Männer sind Schweine *2008: Ein Schatz zum Verlieben *2009: Nine *2009: Bride Wars – Beste Feindinnen *2010: The Killer Inside Me *2011: Fremd Fischen *2011: Kein Mittel gegen Liebe *2012: The Reluctant Fundamentalist *2013: Clear History *2014: Wish I Was Here *2014: Good People *2015: Rock the Kasbah *2016: Deepwater Horizon *2016: Kung Fu Panda 3 (Stimme) *2016: Mother's Day *?: Richard Pryor: Is It Something I Said? Serien *1996: EZ Streets (1 Folge) *1996: Party of Five (1 Folge) *2012: Glee *2015: Barely Famous (1 Folge) Auszeichnungen *2000: Blockbuster Entertainment Award als Beste Newcomerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Broadcast Film Critics Association Award als Beste Newcomerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Florida Film Critics Circle Awards als Beste Newcomerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Golden Globe Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Kansas City Film Critics Circle Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Las Vegas Film Critics Society Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Online Film Critics Society Award als Teil des besten Ensembles in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Online Film Critics Society Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Phoenix Film Critics Society Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Satellite Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—Academy Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—American Comedy Awards als lustigste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—BAFTA Award als Beste Hauptdarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—Chicago Film Critics Association Award als Beste Nebendarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—Chicago Film Critics Association Award als beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—MTV Movie Award als Bestgekleidete *2000: Nominiert—MTV Movie Award als Beste Darstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—Online Film Critics Society Award als beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—Phoenix Film Critics Society als beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—Screen Actors Guild Award als beste Nachwuchsdarstellerin in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—Screen Actors Guild Award als Teil des besten Ensembles in Almost Famous – Fast berühmt *2000: Nominiert—Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actress *2003: Nominiert—MTV Movie Award für die beste weibliche Leistung in Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? *2003: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards für die beste weibliche Komödiantin in Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? *2003: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards für den besten Gefühlsausbruch in Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? *2003: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards als beste Lügnerin im Film in Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? *2003: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards für den besten Kuss (geteilt mit Matthew McConaughey) in Wie werde ich ihn los – in 10 Tagen? *2004: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards für die beste weibliche Komödiantin in Liebe auf Umwegen *2006: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards für die Leistung in Ich, Du und der Andere]] *2008: Nominiert—Goldene Himbeere als schlechteste Darstellerin in Ein Schatz zum Verlieben *2008: Nominiert—Goldene Himbeere als schlechteste Darstellerin in Männer sind Schweine *2009: Nominiert—MTV Movie Award bester Kampf in Bride Wars – Beste Feindinnen *2009: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards für die beste weibliche Komödiantin in Bride Wars – Beste Feindinnen *2009: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards für den besten Gefühlsausbruch in Bride Wars – Beste Feindinnen *2009: Nominiert—Teen Choice Awards für die beste Prügelei (geteilt mit Anne Hathaway, auch Produzentin) in Bride Wars – Beste Feindinnen *2009: Satellite Award als Teil des besten Ensembles in Nine *2009: Nominiert—Broadcast Film Critics Association Award als Teil des besten Ensembles in Nine *2009: Nominiert—Screen Actors Guild Award als Teil des besten Ensembles in Nine *2009: Nominiert—Washington D.C. Area Film Critics Association als Teil des besten Ensembles in Nine Trivia *Kate Hudson wurde 2000 vom People Magazine als eine der "50 Most Beautiful People in the World" genannt. *2002 lehnte sie die Rolle von Peter Parkers Freundin Mary Jane Watson in "Spider-Man" zugunsten der Ethne Eustace in "The Four Feathers" ab. *Als Kind ärgerte sie ihr Bruder Oliver mit dem Spitznamen "Hammerhead" (wie in Hammerhai). *Kate schloss 1997 die Crossroads, eine Schule für Darstellende Künste in Santa Monica, ab. *2003 startete sie mit Goldie Hawn, Kurt Russell und ihrem Bruder die Produktionsfirma Cosmic Entertainment. *Sie belegte Platz #99 in Premieres 2003 jähricher Power 100 List. Es ist ihre erste Erscheinung auf der Liste und sie war mit 24 in diesem Jahr die jüngste Person darauf. *Sie mag es Gitarre zu spielen, Musik zu schreiben und Künste und Kunsthandwerk. *Sie war auf Platz #38 von VH1's "100 Hottest Hotties". *In Einhornpower erwähnt Kurt sie, meinend, dass "keiner nach einem Kurt Hummel-Typ als Filmpartner von Kate Hudson in einer romantischen Komödie" sucht. *Sie ließ nach Corys Tod Lea in ihrem Haus bleiben. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S4